Thank You
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: Four words were whispered. And only he heard them. And he had thanked him one last time. SEQUEL TO RUN-ON SENTENCE. GO READ THAT FIRST. THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel for all those who really wanted it! They gave me an idea and I pursued it! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Thank You<p>

The Team stared in shock at the figure before them. Even Batman, who was stoic in all situations, was wide-eyed.

The figure before them was _dead_. They even _buried_ him. This boy with stark white-hair and radioactive green-eyes was _six feet in the ground_.

So… how was he here? Standing in front of them with a big smile and familiarity shining in his green eyes?

"Hi." The boy whispered, breaking the tense silence.

The same boy that had died in their med bay had black hair and dull, lifeless, crystalline blue eyes. This teen was the exact opposite.

And yet… They were undoubtedly the same person.

"How...?" Megan managed to choke out. The boy smiled wider at the fact they remembered him.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm a ghost. I'm really dead. I just haven't moved on yet. And speaking of moving on, that's why I'm here. I find in funny how you guys were the ones to be with me in my last moments and are going to be the ones to be there when I leave this plane." The teen said, smiling gently at them. That smile said 'Yes, I am here. Yes, I am real. It's ok to see me.'

"E-Excuse me?" Artemis stuttered out. The boy chuckled. "Calm down, guys. I'm really only here to talk. Seriously. Just chill."

"C-Chill? You-You want us to c-chill? We're talking to a FRIKKIN DEAD PERSON!" Wally shouted. The boy flinched back.

"Wally."

The Team looked at Batman stunned. The Dark Knight had gone back to his usual stoic persona but, if you looked closely, you could see him shaking faintly.

"Let him talk." The Caped Crusader whispered, hiding the crack in his voice.

The boy frowned. They weren't supposed to be like this when he visited.

"I didn't mean to make you guys upset." He whispered, honestly upset himself that he could influence people so.

"Just tell us why you're here." Kaldur said plainly. There was no malicious tint to it. His voice held no emotion to it whatsoever.

The boy smiled again, faint as it was. "I came to say thank you. For everything."

The group of heroes looked at each other.

"We don't know what you mean." Robin said. The boy laughed.

"You guys put me out of my misery and stayed with me until the minute I died. In those last moments, I could feel all of you around me, even if I was unaware of it. You were sad at my passing and you were sad with what happened to me before. No one had done that in two years. You guys helped me feel again in those few moments." He explained, walking forward slowly, looking directly at the Team. He was silently saying this wasn't Batman's thank you. His was to come.

The teen stopped right in front of the group. "You guys didn't even know my name. But you were sad that I was dead. Thank you." He whispered.

"What… Is your name?" Connor asked slowly. The boy chuckled. "In this form, I'm Danny Phantom."

His form wavered, as if a hologram was about to shut off. It stopped and left him black-haired and blue-eyed. He wore a short sleeved, white t-shirt with a red oval on his chest, jeans, and red converses.

"But like this, I was Danny Fenton. You won't find any records on me. The G.I.W. destroyed them all. Even the first grade spelling test I got a hundred on." He said. The last part he said sadly. It was hard when you knew you did years of work, only for someone to erase your entire existence.

The teens, and even Batman, flinched when they saw the black-haired, blue-eyed teen standing in front of them. His prone, bloodied form still haunted their nightmares.

The boy, Danny, noticed their reaction and smiled sadly. "This is easier for you when I'm Phantom, huh?" He asked.

Reluctantly, the heroes nodded. They were just waiting for him to drop dead. For the blood to seep through his clothes and to streak his raven hair crimson. For him to never respond to their questions and pleas. For the life to spill from his blue eyes and turn into empty orbs.

Danny chuckled. "It's alright. I get it."

His form wavered again and left them with the white-haired boy in the hazemat suit.

The teen walked to Batman and stopped in front of the Dark Knight. Danny gave him the same 'It's ok' smile he gave to the teens.

"Thank you for standing by my side. Thank you for holding my hand." He said and then startled the adult by hugging him.

"Thank you for telling me goodbye." He mumbled into the Batman's armored torso.

The teen pulled away and backed up from the group, a fond smile gracing his face. The heroes never got a word in as a light engulfed his body and he disappeared.

Batman felt a light breath on his ear but felt no physical presence next to him.

(_But he knew someone was right there, next to him._)

Four words were whispered. And only he heard them.

(_Four simple words. And he was the only one to ever feel how impactful they could be._)

Danny had whispered in his ear.

(_That boy eluded him and always would._)

And he had thanked him one last time.

(_"__Thank you for caring."_)

* * *

><p><em>Gasp.<em>

_"__Danny?"_

_"__Hi Sam… I missed you."_

* * *

><p><strong>That last part between dead Danny and dead Sam (this takes place after TUE and they did die) was for IWasNeverReal because, frankly, DannyxSam aint comin in my other story Young Justice for a long, <em>long<em> time. You guys, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. Reviews

**I'm so happy you all enjoyed! Except for SOMEONE (guest)... He/she scares me actually... *hides in fear***

**Thank you for favoriting and/or (why you would follow, I don't know) following to these people: ****_Ynecrolys, Kitkatkate2008, Mulllkkkkkk, and Mirria1._**

**Reviews:**

**Ynecrolys: Your review really had me touched! I'm so happy my writing can be so impactful! And dude, I totally agree! This story brings both the YJ team and you viewers closure! Ooohh, I'm so happy you enjoyed this so much! And thank you for the delicious virtual cookie and the non-lethal hug! (Kadzait: DANG IT!) Again, so happy you enjoyed this so much! I never thought I could be so good! You really made my day!**

**Mulllkkkkkk: Hahaha! Thank you so much! And of course you're not crying! You just have something in your eyes: Tears. :D**

**SOMEONE: ...I honestly don't know what to say...I can't tell if your reaction is good or bad...I'd rather you not kill me in any shape or form...This is the second death threat I've gotten from this mini-series...The other one was revoked after I gave the other person this...Seriously don't know what to say...I'm rather nervous right now...**

**IWasNeverReal: Your so welcome, my friend! Your idea was AMAZING and I honestly wanted to do something nice for you since your so frikkin awesome! SCREW IT IF IT YOU DIDN'T MAKE SENSE! I hardly make sense most of the time! Again, dude, you are frikkin awesome and I was proud to write something for you! I'm so happy this lived up to your expectations! I've been waiting for this review ALL DAY! AND I FINALLY GOT IT!**

**I'ma happy you all enjoyed! Your reviews made me happy (again, SOMEONE scares me)! I hope you were all satisified and found closure (I sure did)! HAVE A GOOD DAY GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL! BYE!**


End file.
